


A Double Date At Manhattan Beach

by StroopwafelDetective



Series: Newsies Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brooklyn, Crack Treated Seriously, Day At The Beach, Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Summer, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StroopwafelDetective/pseuds/StroopwafelDetective
Summary: As the title suggests!━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▷ A tumblr request ◁
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Double Date At Manhattan Beach

“There it is,” Spot proudly announced from the backseat. “Manhattan Beach.”

Race was there with him, their hands interlocked. “Why did they name it Manhattan Beach, if it’s on the shore of Brooklyn?”

-“I’m afraid that’s a secret us Brooklynites will have to take to our graves.”

Race simply snickered. “So you don’t know?”

“I ain’t omnipotent.” Spot said with a nonchalant shrug. “So yeah. I don’t know, Racer.”

Katherine made sure to park her car close to the coast, so they wouldn’t have to walk a great distance back burdened with wet clothes and squeaky shoes later on. She turned the engine off and briefly observed the Atlantic Ocean through the windshield’s view. She found herself to be genuinely impressed by the scene. “Not bad, Conlon!”

“Told ya it’s a sight for sore eyes.” Spot replied.

Sarah, who was in the passenger's seat gave an enthusiastic nod. “Admittedly I’m even more thrilled now that we’re here in person.”

Katherine climbed out of her trusted Pontiac and took a few steps toward the venue, met with the pleasantly warm breeze of the season.

The wind got stronger. Sarah- who had just joined Kath, was forced to hold onto her summer hat to prevent it from taking off. Her eyes remained fixated on the sea in front of her. The daylight reflecting on the dancing waves, hitting the shore and darkening the sand there. Colorful canopies and parasols, groups of seagulls supervising the pier. She simply adored it all.

As it turned out- Race wasn’t as keen on it like the rest of the group was. “Would now be a good time to mention that I’m not the biggest fan of beaches?” he said as he shut the car door behind him. “The sun will be out to kill me, birds will definitely be out to kill me and the sand always gets stuck in places it shouldn’t be.

Katherine raised her eyebrows. “...Do I want to know where those places are?”

-"Nah. Probably not.”

-“Figured it’d be something like that.”

The four started making their way to the seafront, carrying their bags with tightly-crammed towels and other goods and necessities. “Are we stopping by the changing booths first?” Sarah asked.

Kath tugged at the neck of her shirt. “For sure. The weather is way too hot to be wearing anything but a swimsuit."

“Oh, by the way,” Race began as he playfully hit his boyfriend on the back. “This sweetheart right here lost a bet against me.”

Spot rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. “Shut up.”

“He said he wouldn’t cry while watching West Side Story. Long story short- he did.”

-“One more word Racer, and I’m tossing you to the seagulls.”

Race laughed and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “So that means he’s gonna wear the swim trunks I picked out for him, and will be treating us to ice cream today. Isn’t that right, Spot?”

Spot closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked far from excited about it all. _“...Yes.”_

Katherine found the situation a little too amusing to not partake in some teasing. “Perfect! I’m thinking about chocolate- double chocolate and cherry. Strawberry, banana, raspberry- if they have it. Hey, you know what? Another scoop of chocolate won’t hurt.” she then turned to Sarah. “What do you want darling?”

Sarah happily chimed in. “Vanilla… Make that two times vanilla. White chocolate, cookie dough- can you ask for caramel drizzle with that one? Aaand... do you think they have watermelon sorbet? Or maybe-”

-“Hold up, I’m not paying for all of that.” Spot interrupted, exasperated.

Race gave him a fake look of sympathy. “Maybe you should’ve considered that before sobbing your eyes out.”

-“Race, with all due respect- shut up.”

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Katherine was waiting outside the changing booths, wearing her favorite one-piece swimsuit, peach colored with a laced-up neckline. “Are you doing okay in there?”

“Just a second!” Sarah quickly tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and stuffed her clothes in her tote before exiting the booth to meet up with her girlfriend. Katherine’s jaw might as well have been on the floor. “Oh… _Wow..._ ”

Sarah smiled and nervously clasped the bikini top’s cord on her shoulder. "Does this look okay?”

“Yeah, you look so incredibly stunning!” Kath exclaimed, her voice squeaking a little. “Do you even know how pretty you are? _Do you?_ ”

Sarah moved closer to her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. “If you think I'm pretty, just wait until you see my girlfriend." she mumbled.

-"Wait 'til you see mine. She’s a real catch.”

"Dork." Sarah grinned. Suddenly, she realized something was missing. Something quite obligatory for double dates.

_The second couple._

"Hey, speaking of dorks- where are the other two?”

“They went ahead to look for a place to roll our beach towels out.” Katherine informed her. “Last time I saw them, they were somewhere over…” she searched the coast, until pointing out the two boys in the distance. “There they are.”

Spot started waving at them in big motions, looking relieved to finally have been noticed.

Sarah waved back at him. “Guess that’s our cue to assemble.”

“Hey before we go, would it be alright if I snapped a few pictures of you?” Katherine asked.

-"Oh! Sure. Um, just make sure you get my good side."

-“All sides of you are good sides.”

Sarah expected Katherine to grab her phone- but Katherine took out the big camera she used for article jobs. Sarah hadn’t been aware that Kath had brought it with her.

-“Your professional camera? Are you sure?"

“I know I’m technically not allowed to use it for anything not-work related, but Spot and Race asked me if I could do a little photoshoot for their upcoming two-year anniversary. Naturally, I said yes,” Kath continued as she clipped the cap of the lens; “And it would be a shame to miss the opportunity to snap some pictures of my lovely girlfriend while I’m at it.”

She orbited around a bit before settling on an angle with the most complimentary lighting, one that made Sarah’s hair glow golden in its glare.

“Smile.”

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

Race crumbled up his second empty water bottle and threw it behind him. “Jeez, what’s taking them so long?” he complained with a groan. “This wasn’t part of the plan, damn it. You even waved at them, and all that. They know we’re waiting on ‘em.”

“Calm down, would ya? Being alone with me isn’t the worst thing ever.” Spot pressed a kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder- then winced. “Gross… You taste like sunscreen.”

-“It’s a sacrifice I had to make. Can’t let the sun win, you know?”

“Of course.” Spot said. “Forgot about your little feud with the actual sun.”

-”There’s nothing more terrifying than a gigantic ball of gas, Spot.”

-”Dunno. I feel like the swimming trunks you made me wear are a close call." Spot tried not to glance down at it- but he did. Patterned flamingos against a backdrop of a flashy turquoise blue that made his eyes physically hurt.

-“Personally, I think they’re great. Look at those colorful fellas.”

Spot shook his head. “I’d rather not do that again.” he mumbled.

Some time went by, but there was still no sign of the girls.

“Should we just get ice cream without them? Race, bored out of his mind, grabbed a handful of sand and watched it slip through his fingers. It sparked an idea. “Hey, how about you aid me with building Fort Higgins?”

-“Screw Fort Higgins. I’m gonna build the Empire of Conlon.”

Race narrowed his eyes as a failed attempt to look like some intimidating hooligan. ”You just made a powerful enemy, Conlon.”

They started to dig to get to the cooler- and more sculptable sand underneath.

”It’s been a long time since I did this.” Spot mentioned as he attempted forming the first wall- which just ended up looking more like a lump than anything else.

Race was a bit further in his game. He had a smooth base ready with two guarding towers on the side. He was in the process of carving in a gate, but stopped when he spotted Katherine and Sarah approach out of the corner of his eye. “I thought we’d never live to see the day.” he muttered.

“Well, hello to you too.” Kath grinned. “Need some help?”

-”No, but Spot does.”

Spot glared at him, fighting the urge to throw sand in his boyfriend’s eyes. “No I don’t. It’s supposed to look like a disaster.”

Sarah raised her eyebrows. “That’s… An interesting design choice.”

 _“Help him.”_ Race mouthed.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼


End file.
